Regular LoveWait
by Wolven Kingdom
Summary: A love story between a fox who inspires to be an idol as well as a blue jay who works at a park, contains sexual content, weight gains, and mild swearing, you been warned OC/Mordecai OC/Rigby
1. Chapter 1

Birds chirps on a tree as they sing their songs happily, before they finish their beautiful songs a frisbee flies pass them stopping their singing as the duck for cover. Down below the a blue and white feathered blue jay is playing with a frisbee with a brown and grey furred raccoon. The raccoon grins. "Catch this Mordecai!" He tosses the frisbee high above as it lands behind a large a small wall of trees. Mordecai gives his friend a stare. "Nice going Rigby, I'll get it." He heads behind it.

He squeezes though the wall of trees as he continues forward till he reach a clearing a gazebo in the center, a red fox boy laying in it looking a little chubby, wearing a red hoodie and blue baggy pants, a silver chain necklace around his neck as he hums to himself before he looks up.

It doesn't matter when,

I just need you to tell this intense emotion

My wings carry me through the sky

To make my song last forever, ever, and ever for you

Mordecai stares as he lays back listening.

Feel my voice,

no matter where you are

Feel my soul,

I want to keep singing for you

Feel my heart,

I won't give up my dream,

The world beyond humanity

The fox opens his eyes showing pure silver as he grips onto a feather that falls from the sky.

I knocked on the door

When I had thought I thrown away the key

And waiting in store

I found a new side of me

Mordecai sees flowers beginning to bloom around him as more feathers falls.

It doesn't matter when,

I just need you to feel this intense emotion

My wings carry me through the sky

To take me back to you

It doesn't matter what;

If it's your dream, I know it'll come true!

Heart's beating fast; long as it lasts, I know

I'll make my song last forever, ever, and ever for you

He raises his hand to the sky as the feathers stops flying down, Mordecai smiles as he claps. "That's a great song." The fox's eyes widens as his fur puffs out making him look like a puff ball. He pulls his hood over his head blushing madly. "Y-You were listening...Oh god I never felt so embarassed..." He tries to run away as Mordecai runs over to him grabbing his hand. "Hey it's ok it's a great song really." The fox stares to him eyes wide a small blush forms as he looks off.

Mordecai smiles at him. "The name's Mordecai, you?" The fox gently hangs head. "Shin." Mordecai smiles. "You wanna come out you look alone, me and my bud were playing frisbee, you wanna play?" Shin shakes head and a voice sounds out, a male's voice. "Babe where are you!?" Shin's eyes widens and starts running towards the voice, Mordecai tries to grab his hand but pulls a ring off instead as the fox exits. Mordecai stares at the ring to see it's a silver ring with a blue gemstone on it.

A week has passed since that day Mordecai is currently raking leaves as he hears the familiar song is heard at the very end, Mordecai heads to it to see the fox leaning on a tree a crow beside him nuzzling. "That was good my lil songbird." The fox blushes. "Crovus stop you know I'm not a bird." Corvus smirks and rubs his chin. "Can't help that your adorable and beautiful." The fox eeps adorably.

"Umm I hope I'm not interrupting you two." They look up to see Mordecai staring eyes wide. Corvus smirks and stands up. "Not at all, you just want to rake huh, hey babe stand up will you?" The fox tilts head standing up as the crow pulls him close a hand up his hoodie as he rubs his belly smirking making the fox blush and moan adorably. Mordecai's eyes widens blushing. Corvus grins. "Heard you were listening to my little songbird's song I bet it was beautiful." Mordecai nods as the crow goes over lifting his chin smirking. "My songbird said you were cute, guess he was correct, hmm after your work care to join us at the amusement park? I ended up buying one more ticket." Mordecai stares a bit oddly at him.

"You don't have to go, I suspected you could become my songbird's newest pal." Mordecai looks to the fox who is smiling cutely. "S-Sure I would like to go." "Great." Hours later Mordecai arrives to the amusement park waiting outside as the crow and fox arrive waving. Hours of rides, carnival games and general fun goes by, Mordecai gets seperated from the two as he looks around. "Hello?! Guys?!" He stops as the sound of Corvus's voice is hear, Mordecai follows the sound to behind a tent, Corvus is on his phone. "Yeah baby can't wait for tonight...Shin? Don't worry he's nothing but a personal toy, who I need to break in...I know I love you too baby, make sure to keep yourself ready for me."

Mordecai's eyes widens and he glares at him before he get scared as a voice sounds behind him. "You ok Mordecai?" He turns seeing Shin holding a giant stuffed dragon that makes Mordecai blush at it's cuteness. "Y-Yeah..."

Shin smiles as Corvus walks up. "I'm gonna call it a day, can we stay at your place my songbird?" Shin nods as he takes them to his home. They arrive around 10 o'clock, Shin heads into the kitchen leaving the birds alone.

Mordecai glares to Corvus who notices. "What's the matter blue boy, you jealous I have such an adorable boyfriend, or am I saying a little to much, I didn't ask if you were straight." Mordecai speaks up. "Your just using Shin aren't you?" The crow glares. "You heard...Tch. Now things are difficult." "Why are you using him." The crow smirks. "I'm not using him at all, I'm remodeling him into my personal little slave, a slave to lust who can't live without my touch."

Mordecai's eyes widens and he glares. "Oh quit your glaring blue boy, if you want me to leave him alone just ask, but instead..." He pins Modecai down being on top making his eyes widens blushing. The crow grins. "Instead of him, you will be my new slave. What says you?" Mordecai glares angrily. "Get the hell off me, I will not let you hurt him." "Suit yourself." The crow hears shuffling as he forces Mordecai on top of him as Shin enters the room seeing Mordecai on top of him. "Shin! Help! This blue motherfucker is trying to force himself on me!"

Mordecai's eyes are wide and he shakes his head. "W-Wait it's not what it looks like!" Shin stares as he drops a plate of food on the carpet staring. "M-Mordecai...why are you..." Corvus grins a bit mouthing the words Game Over to Mordecai. Mordecai stares. "Shiba, Corvus is lying to you! He was using you for his personal game, please trust in me, look through his phone!" Corvus glares. "My phone is off limits Shin knows that, he won't look through anything of mine."

Shin stares at the black phone and reaches for it. Corvus glares. "Are you seriously doubting my love to you babe!" Shin whines till he grabs the phone and checks his texts.

Crovus's eyes widens for a moment till he smirks. He deleted every text beforehand. "You see I'm not using you at all. Now help me get this-" Voice mail goes through on it. "Corvus sweetie it's me Olivia, where in hell are you I've been getting ready for hours for you...You know what don't bother coming we're through." It ends.

Shin's eyes are wide as tears flows, he looks to Corvus. "M-Mordecai please get off him." He does so as Corvus stands up. "Babe you gotta believe in me, she meant nothing." Shin glares as he kicks his where the sun does not shine. Corvus screams like a girl as Shin pushes him out the door. "Leave before I call the cops, by your information your songbird has finally flown away." Slams the door and sits beside Mordecai.

Mordecai stares and puts a hand on him. "Hey it'll be ok trust me it'll get better." Shin slowly starts to tear up before he's now crying into his arms. Mordecai stares sad and holds him close. "Hey I'm here for you, the first heart break is the hardest, I've been there, let me help you get over this." Shin looks up nuzzling into his chest.

Mordecai gently pets him and takes him to bed, Shin slowly strips into what looks to be briefs as he sits down sadly. Mordecai begins to leave till he speaks. "Mordecai...can you stay for the night, please." Mordecai simply replies with a yes as he heads over sitting next to him holding Shin close, their cheeks touching each other's.

Mordecai sees Shin's sad face thinking of a way to cheer him up, he gently moves one hand to Shin's chubby belly as he gently rubs it causing Shin to cutely moan adorably. Mordecai continues this for 30 minutes saying stuff to help cheer him up, when he finishes up Shin stares into his eyes blushing as he gently kisses his beak, Mordecai's eyes widens at this but slowly kisses back lovingly, they lay in their bed kissing till the fall to sleep dreaming sweet and lovingly dreams of each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Mordecai begins to wake in bed, he slowly stands rubbing his head trying to remember the night before, he slowly stands yawning as he gazes to his left suspecting to see his dresser to only see a wardrobe on a wall. "Huh?" He hears the sound of snoring as he turns to see a cute chubby male fox laying on the ground, Mordecai's eyes widens his cheeks blushing as he remembers the course of what happened last night.

As he remembers the sleeping fox opens his eyes rubbing them as he looks up to Mordecai who waves blushing. "Hey Shin." Shin slowly remembers what had happened the night before and hugs Mordecai blushing cutely. "Did last night really happen?" "Yeah it did." Shin blushes as he kisses Mordecai who kisses back sweetly.

Shin gently takes him to the kitchen as he starts to cook breakfast. Mordecai stares up at the clock eyes wide noticing the time. "Hey Shin I have to get going my boss would be yelling at me all day for missing work." Shin stares. "You can't work on an empty stomach you know I won't let my boyfriend starve." Stares at Mordecai who smiles at him, soon Shin sets up the table with pancakes, hashbrowns, sausage, and bacon. "Eat up Mordecai." Shin gives a kiss on Mordecai's cheek as he leaves the room.

Mordecai smiles happily as he begins to eat. By the first bite he feels as though he's in a garden in heaven. By the time Shin returns he see the whole table cleared of food, a satisfied Mordecai laying back in his chair licking his fingers clean, he looks up happily smiling. "Umm could you by chance make seconds Shin? Please." Shin smiles as he makes seconds for him watching as Mordecai eats the meal to completion.

They check the time to see that Mordecai had officially became late making him worried as he rushes out. "Uh I'll see you after work Shin that ok?" Shin smiles as he nods. "I'll be working at an antique shop nearby hope I'll see you there." He gently kisses Mordecai's beak as he leaves through the door.

Mordecai rushes to work as fast he can only to get scolded again by Benson who glares. "Get back to work Mordecai." Mordecai simply nods as he walks to the foodcourt seeing Rigby who stares. "Dude where were you last night?!" Mordecai rubs head smiling but figures he should keep his and Shin's relationship a secret for now. "Umm I made a new friend who asked me to come to the amusement park." "Dude why didn't you bring me!?" Mordecai huffs staring. "Cause I didn't want you to ruin a new friendship."

Rigby glares. "Fine I'll make a new friend myself and not invite you." He walks off fuming and Mordecai shakes head rubbing it. "Dang it Rigby." He continues to work and by the end he starts to head to the antique store Shin told him about, he enters looking around seeing all sorts of spooky old junk laying all over the shelves.

"Wow Shin why you work here?" He begins searching all over bumping into a pure white fox who stands tall staring down at Mordecai, his body muscular, heck he would put Skips to shame. He glares menacingly down to Mordecai sending chills down his spine, the large white fox is wearing a japanese styled white kimono that's sash is black, around his arms are bandages and his left eye is scarred with 3 large scratches. "Who are you child?" His voice sends Mordecai into fear.

"Dad! Leave Mordecai alone!" From behind a shelf Shin walks out in a black shirt with jean shorts as he stares cutely. "Dad this is my new boyfriend Mordecai, I told you earlier he was coming here." He nods staring at Mordecai who shivers. "You better treat my child yell." Mordecai simply nods to get his rump patted by him making him nervous.

The dad walks away as Mordecai stares. "Th-That was your dad?" Shin nods smiling. "He may seem all menacing but when you get to know him well he's a big softie." Mordecai smiles as he notices a large man enters the shop his body muscular yes but as he gazes down he sees a large belly on him matching the huge muscular body he has, the man is a male cow his shirt red with jeans, a whistle around his neck, he is chatting with Shin's father smiling.

Mordecai stares head tilted. "He a friend of your dad's or something?" Shin hangs head blushing. "He's my other dad...my parents are a gay couple." Mordecai's eyes widens as he sees them kiss each other on the lips. "Oh..." Shin grabs Mordecai's hand as he tries to sneak away with him. "Let's get going before he finds out bout you please." "Why he seems nice, and looks like you already told your other dad bout me so what makes him any-" "YO!"

Shin hangs head as the cow walks over standing tall staring down at Mordecai smirking. "So your my little boy's new boyfriend huh, I gotta say your kinda skinny." Mordecai stares up eyes wide. "Umm well yeah heh." The cow stares and lifts Mordecai with one hand. "Kid you really gotta put some meat on those bones seriously, I mean my boy has more meat on his furry butt than anywhere on you." Shin blushes madly. "Dad!"

Mordecai can't help but to snicker slightly. "I'll try to get bigger if it pleases you sir, I love your son very much I would do anything to make you pleased with our relationship." The cow smirks as he pulls him into a big bear hug nearly breaking his spine. "Now that's the kind of guy I like! Willing to do anything for his lover, that I like in a guy." He kisses Mordecai's beak as he sets him down. "If you two ever get married you got my blessing." Shin blushes madly. "Dad!"

Mordecai's eyes widens blushing as he walks off. Shin hangs head embarassed beyond belief. They leave walking down the street as Mordecai stares. "So care to tell me how it works, I mean your parents are both male so how could they have a kid?" Shin looks blushing. "The fox dad is my original dad, we had a mom who died giving birth to me, I spent 7 years with just my dad till he came along, eventually my birth dad fell in love and had married him, my birth dad runs the antique store while my stepdad works at a gym in town." Mordecai smiles at him. "You know they are nice guys." "I know but I wake in the middle of the night at least once a week hearing their moans of lust." Shivers along with Mordecai.

As they continue to walk Mordecai asks another question. "Who do you think the mom of the relationship is?" Shin face palms groaning a bit. "Most likely my birthdad, he's like the most subbiest of them both, and I kid you not I caught them in the act of a roleplay once where he was a pet dog to his master." Mordecai just imagines it blushing but soon his imagination switches seeing Shin wearing a cute dog collar with cute dog ears as well as tail waiting for him to enter the room. He blushes at the thought as he hold his beak.

"What exactly are they like I mean they are cool dudes but I would like to get to know them." Shin stares happily. "My birth dad he's a kind soul willing to aid in anyway he can, as I basically said he's the mom in the relationship, he's a great chef as well, he also cleans the house and does the laundry. My stepdad, man I tell you he can get very loud, he's the kind of dad who enjoys teasing at times but is there for family, though he's also an awesome chef his meals are sooo fattening, he claims it's to pack muscle but yeah I have low hopes that's a truth. He helps with homework from time to time and makes the beds."

Mordecai smiles as he kisses Shin's cheek. "They sound sweet." "Indeed." They stop staring at a resturant that is currently hosting karaoke tonight. "Hey Shin you should try for it I mean your voice is great when your singing." "I never sung to a public Mordecai I don't know..." Mordecai leans close making out lovingly as he smiles. "I know no matter happens you will be good ok." Shin stares as he leans close making out for half a minute. "Ok just one song then back to my house, my dads are planning on cooking tonight and I don't want to miss out." Mordecai smiles as he kisses rubbing his belly. "I wish you luck."

They enter and signs Shin up, over time listening to the acts going forth Shin stares nervous yet is happily waiting. "I can do it...I can do it..." He repeats over and over until he is called up, Mordecai gently pecks him on the cheek. "Go get them dear." Shin rushes on stage staring a little scared seeing that's there is 20 people out there. "Ok I got this." He closes his eyes as music begins to play

Whenever I try to be honest with my feelings,

I just can't get the words out

Whenever someone calls me cool, all I can think is

No way! No way! Stuck with this doubt

We're all carbon copies

I'm a copy, too

But when I look at you I see

Something new, something different

Give me! All your cuteness

Give me! All your coolness

Give me! Some way I can change

I wanna stand out, I wanna shine

Give me! Even childishness

Give me! Even awkwardness

Give me! Something I don't have

I wanna stand out, and make it mine

I want it now, so please just give it to me

Please just give it to me

Please just give it to me

Smiles as he looks up to hear the 20 people cheering in joy not a single negative sound. He looks to Mordecai who is cheering the most. Shin's heart begins pounding with so much joy as he rushes up hugging kissing him. Mordecai kisses back smiling. "You were awesome." "Thanks." They soon leave smiling as they head into Shiba's home, as they enter an array of scents fills the air making Mordecai feel as though he entered a world of culinary delights. They walk into the dining room seeing a huge spread of food seeing both fathers smiling.

The cow smirks as he pets them both. "Come on we made this for the both of you to congratulate your new dating lives. Plus it'll make the walking skeleton at least bigger in my standards." He grins as Mordecai looks down blushing. The second father stares and smiles. "Plus house rules states you must eat each bite your not allowed to leave the table till it's all gone. Hope there's no trouble with that?" Mordecai shakes head blushing. "No problem sir." "Good."

They smile as they begin to eat Mordecai smiles happily as he listens to stories that they share, even some when Shin was just a child making him all embarassed. The meal took a full hour to finish, every delectable morsel down in their bellies. The turkey, rice, pork, a couple burgers, hot dogs, chopped and steamed vegies, a few bowls of fruits, mashed potatoes and gravy, bread sticks, and even one large pizza, beside all this was like a keg of soda. To top it all off a large cake was brought in making them blush seeing it's the size of a wedding cake. "Dads you know we are not married yet." The cow chuckles. "We know but we planned a bigger cake than this for your wedding so yeah." Mordecai was lost for words hearing that as he takes a slice beginning to chow down smiling.

The cake took 30 minutes to pass till it was gone, Mordecai holding a distended belly panting and gives a large burp as he excuses himself. "Sorry." The cow smirks and pets him. "No problem kid. Mordecai gently heads into Shin's bedroom burping again covering his beak. Shin stares smiling and lays him down kissing. "You get use to the big meals, they have planned meals for the entire week for you." Mordecai blushes as he kisses. Shin slowly rubs his belly in circles as he nuzzles lovingly making out until they fall to sleep.

Meanwhile at the park Rigby is at his room growling. "He's gone again, tch guess I'll have to show him even I can make new friends." He walks out growling till he reaches the gate, he looks around as the moon shines on him, as he waits a large wolf appears standing behind rigby his blue eyes glaring down as he sharpens his claws on a tree. "You really shouldn't be out this time of night coon."


	3. Chapter 3

Rigby stares behind him eyes wide gazing up to the wolf seeing a dark blue furred wolf with bright blue eyes, around his neck is a spiked collar, a black leather jacket on his body completely unzipped with no shirt underneath showing a muscular toned chest and stomach with a six pack set of abs, on his legs are jeans torn at the knees, no shoes at all, a pair of black leather fingerless gloves upon his hands, a silver chain wrapped around his right arm and another silver chain around his right leg, a silver ring earring adorning his right ear as a small blue stud piercing decorates on his right eye brow, beside him is a giant black case about 6 ft long and 3 ft wide.

Rigby backs up staring at the wolf who growls at him. "You shouldn't be out this late kid go back home and cuddle with your stuffed toys and suck on a pacifier, this kind of night is bad news for you." In anger Rigby punches the wolf not getting a reaction since his punches are naturally weak. "I'm not a child!" "Sure look like one, or should I call you a baby." Rigby growls at him.

"You shouldn't be here either the park is closed!" "Free country kid." The wolf reaches in a bag pulling out a cig and ignites it as he begins to smoke. He stares down at the coon who growls as he starts to walk out of the gate. "If I were you I would stay, there's no telling what kind of creeps roams the night here, especially pedophiles." Rigby stops in his tracks eyes wide at that statement.

"I'm no kid really so I have nothing to worry about." "Even if you say is true, wouldn't stop them from playing with an ass like yours." He blows a puff of smoke as he disposes the cig. "If I was into that sort of shit kid your ass would be getting pounded 24/7. Oh well." Rigby stares eyes wide blushing and glares. "Why are you here anyways, who are you!?"

The wolf glares and pulls a piece of pocky biting onto it. "You are sure as hell as loud as a god damn howler monkey. Kiba is all you need to know, I'm here to take in the moon light hoping for inspiration for a song." Rigby tilts head as he stares. "Song?"

The wolf smirks as he lays back. "Your looking at the lead guitarist and lead singer of the Lone Wolves." "Never heard of them." Kiba spits the pocky out of his mouth eyes wide. "What the hell, you never heard of us!" "Nope. You guys some new band or something?"

Kiba lays back eye twitching. "We had been around for a full year now kid we sold over a hundred thousand copies of our music, how the fuck you never heard of us." "Guess I don't pay attention to loser songs." Kiba's eyes widens in rage as his pride is being tarnished. "How dare you, you can't say anything unless you hear our melody you little garbage rodent!" Rigby glares growling. "Show me what you can do then big bad wolf!" Kiba grins as he opens the case beside him pulling out a blue electric guitar spinning it to a proper position as he hooks it up to a small amp that's inside the case. "You have no idea what this wolf can do pest!" He starts playing the guitar sending a cool rock and roll type of song through the amp.

Bump Bump Beatin' Heart

Knock out! Kick it up

Bump Bump Burnin' Heart

Your my one and only

Don't you want to know why you exist in this world?

Bump Bump Beatin' Heart

Bump Bump Burnin' Heart

Even if you hide there, nothing will begin

Use that leg to break down the closed door

There are countless worries that can't be seen

Break the rule of fate

Believe in connections that can't be seen or move

You got to change! Breakin' the Chain!

Fly to tomorrow

Don't be afraid! The world is your stage...Go!

Bump Bump Beatin' Heart

Your my one and only

He smirks glaring up to see a few people clapping who had suddenly appeared. "Thank you everyone for your kindness, so how was-" He notices that Rigby is no where to be seen as his teeth clenches, a feral growl escapes his mouth. "That bastard!" He begins to hunt down Rigby growling.

Morning comes as Mordecai wakes in bed seeing Shin nuzzling him. "Hey dear." Mordecai rises yawning feeling heavier, he heads to a scale remembering he was like 167 pounds before, he watches the scale till Shin grabs him nuzzling making Mordecai step off. "Hey dear." Mordecai smiles and nuzzles. "Hey Shin." He kisses as they walk away from the scale which states his current weight is 189 now. Shin drags Mordecai downstairs into the kitchen as breakfast is set.

Mordecai looks around suspecting Shin's dads to be somewhere nearby but to dismay they aren't. "Shin wheres your dads?" "Let's see, step dad likes to get a few sessions at the gym he works at before it opens and my birth dad went to open the antique shop, so in the mornings I'm naturally alone, now eat up Mordecai don't want you to starve during work." Kisses smiling as Mordecai gently begins to stuff himself a little slowly still feeling a bit of a stomach ache from last night, noticing Mordecai is eating slowly Shin smiles and goes up sitting on his lap kissing. "Let me help ok dear."

Mordecai gently nods as Shin starts to feed him anything he can get his hands on watching his lovely bird eat it all lovingly. Shin slowly rubs his belly noticing a bit of chub has been added to him and gently gropes it making the bird moan. "My, my, has my big bird gotten a bit of weight, anymore and you might look as chubby as me." Mordecai grins and kisses Shin grabbing his belly by the sides grinding his own belly on it causing Shin to moan loudly. "If I ever become as chubby as you I wouldn't mind, it's just more to love right?" Shin slowly smiles as he stuffs Mordecai's face with a sausage. "Yes indeed."

Mordecai lays back as Shin feeds him at least three helpings of breakfast watching his belly distend a bit before Shin starts to make out lovingly. Shin looks at the clock smiling and take Mordecai to the bathroom starting up a shower. "You have one hour till work you know better get washed up ok." Mordecai nods stepping in the shower, following him in is Shin who is now naked as he helps wash Mordecai who stares attracted to the cute fox. "Wow your so adorable." Shin can only blush at the comment as he kisses Mordecai.

Slowly the kiss became a full make out session as they rub each other's sides in love and bliss gripping their chubby bellies and rears till they part away, their eyes never leaving the other's as a string of saliva connects their lips. They begin to get out as they dry themselves off. Shin takes Mordecai to the bedroom as he helps dress him into a hoodie that covers his newfound chubby gut and a pair of sweat pants. Chekcing the clock they see only fifteen minutes left before Mordecai will have to leave to get to work so they spend that time gently making out with the other.

When the time comes Mordecai departs blowing a kiss to Shin who smiles lovingly. Once Mordecai arrives at the park on time Benson was honestly surprised by it. Mordecai searches for Rigby who is asleep in bed like always. "Dude wake up time to work." Rigby gumbles as he wakes. "Why do you care?" "Cause I just want to get work done and over with dude." Rigby rises growling. "Fine but if we see some wolf I'm out of there." "Wolf? Rigby did you make someone mad again!?"

Rigby just ignores that as he leaves the room. After time Mordecai is doing all the work as Rigby lays back calmly claiming he is on break...for a full 3 hours. As he works he sees a wolf walking over glaring towards Rigby. "You little rodent!" Rigby's eyes widens as he stares up to the wolf who growls down at the coon. "You had the nerve to mock my pride and not even care for my band, and just went up and left during the very first song my band ever performed! What the hell is wrong with you!"

Mordecai walks up head tilted. "May I help you dude." "Back off bird brain this rodent had mocked my pride long enough!" As he growls a small bell is heard. Mordecai looks up seeing Shin who's head is tilted. "Um what's going on, oh hi Mordecai." Mordecai waves as Rigby stares. "Who's he dude?" "Oh Rigby this is my friend I told you about, this is Shin." Shin simply nods smiling figuring Mordecai hadn't told him yet bout their relationship.

"Hey Shin why are you here shouldn't you be at work?" "I am, I'm delivering a vase to someone named Pops." Mordecai smiles sweetly at him as the wolf notices and lays back popping a piece of pocky in his mouth. "What are you two secret lovers or something?" Both Shin and Mordecai blushes and turns to him saying at the same time shyly. "I-It's not like that, we are just friends!" The wolf covers his ears growling. "Damn, I thought the coon was loud."

Shin stares at the wolf clearly eyes wide and stands up from his bike. "Your Kiba Okami, lead guitarist and lead singer of Lone Wolves, a band specializing in Rock and Roll, your older brother had vanihed 3 years ago due to an unknown cause, correct?" Kiba stares eyes wide at the amount of information he gave and smiles. "Yeah, what's it to you?" Shin grabs his hands smiling face leaned close. "I'm a big fan of your music!" In surprise Kiba breaks his piece of pocky as the rest falls to the ground. "I listened to all your songs I can even remember them lyric to lyric." "Prove it kid." Mordecai smiles happily as he is ready to hear Shin's beautiful voice. Shin smiles as he lays against a tree gazing up. "Umm the duet you do recall it right, the 5th song you sang." Kiba smirks as he grabs his guitar beginning to play.

(Kiba) It starts with a coincidence,

an unavoidable scene,

from far away I can see a spot of red fleeing

(Shin) Deep within the mysterious wood,

I came upon a black shade

Feeling that this was the start of something I ran away, afraid

(Kiba) Our meeting was

(Shin) Only meant to come

(Kiba) To an end

(Shin) and so I chose

Delibrately

(Both) To take the longer way around

I want to meet you or

I want to touch you or

I want to talk to you

But it's unthinkable

The delicate you and

The dangerous me

Our meeting has only one ending

It's unfair that we are bound to

This cursed fate that will never change

Ah, why did you have to be?

Why did I have to be?

The Wolf and Little Red Riding Hood

(Kiba) I'm sure that you will walk again

Today, on this route

And like always I can't do anything except watch over you

(Shin) Like everyday you are hiding

Today, beyond that tree

So as I walk past I pretend that I don't see anything

(Kiba) My gaze

(Shin) You'll never catch and

(Kiba) My voice

(Shin) You'll never hear

(Both) Only our sighs

Will overlap with one another

I cannot meet you and

I cannot touch you and

I cannot talk to you, but it is ok

The helpless you

The incompetent me

As long as we are here, I'm happy

If this is not what you would call love

Then I do not see the need for words

Ahh, no matter how much I think about it

Our ending will always stay the same

(Kiba) I want to meet you

I wanted to touch you

I wanted to talk to you, honestly

To me, you are precious

I promise I'm gentle

But our meeting is tied to this ending

(Both) Just how many times

Oh how many times

Have I prayed to God but even still...

Unfortunately, unfortunately

(Kiba) We're still the Wolf

(Shin) And Little Red Riding Hood

(Both) I wanted to comfort you but the arm I reached out

Was trembling

Though still I love you and want to hold you,

but I know that I won't be able to...!

However I struggle

However I pray

My claws and fangs won't go away

So let's just wait until

Your tears are gone and I will be

On my side of the tree

Always...

Mordecai stares in awe, both their voices were perfect together as they smile. Kiba gently pets Shin. "Not bad kid I see high hopes for you in the future." Shin smiles greatly and hugs. "Thank you sir I won't let you down." Smiles sweetly as Kiba glares at Rigby noticing he vanished again during the song. "That little rodent!" He runs as Shin kisses Modecai smiling. "Umm my step dad is cooking tonight, you wanna come for dinner dear?" "Sure."

Night time arrives as Rigby tries to tail Mordecai after work in hopes to found out where he's going but to only lose him in a sea of people. "Dang it Mordecai where in hell do you go to?" He searches when he gets dragged into the alley. "You know kids like you really souldn't be out late." "I'm no kid!" He stares seeing a group of hyenas smirking as they pin him to a wall.

"Look at this kid, just some rodent, but one with a big ass at that." Another speaks up chuckling. "Yeah bet he would make a lot of money if we rent him out to all sorts of guys." They blindfold Rigby who struggles as they gag with with a ball gag. The slowly tie him up smirking. "Come on buds let's just try the merchandise out first please?" "Fine only once." Rigby's eyes widens in fear as they slowly starts to rip at his clothes till a voice yells out. "HEY!"

Rigby blind to what's going on hear trash cans toppling over, grunts of pain, a few screams and what sounds to be a few bones breaking. Rigby struggles till his gag is removed with the bindings and blindfold. Gazing up to his savior he sees Kiba who stares down, only a couple scratches on his cheek, and one vertical cut on his right eye that looks like it'll scar over. "This is why I told you to not go out this late kid." He removes his jacket and covers Rigby in it blushing. "Can't leave you with no clothes can I?" Rigby gives a small blush as Kiba lifts him up. "My home is nearby, your going to stay the night kid." "I'm no kid also I'm not going to stay!" Kiba flicks his nose. "You have no say in the matter calm down you rodent."

He holds RIgby in somewhat of a bridal style as he takes him home, once there he leaves Rigby on a couch covered in his only jacket as he wipes a slight bit of blood off his scratches, he grabs a black tank top pulling it onto his body as he stretches. He catches Rigby staring and glares. "Why are you staring kid knock it off it's uncomfortable." He soon hears a growl of Rigby's stomach and sighs. "Damn it I gotta feed you as well huh, stay tight kid." He heads to the kitchen as scents flies out making RIgby's mouth water.

With Mordecai he enters Shin's home seeing like a table filled with fast food yet all home made, he stares seeing the chef, the cow in a pair of jeans and an apron, no shirt at all. "Oh your here, welcome kid great to see you." He smiles and Mordecai sits across of the parents smiling as Shin sits next to him. With Rigby, Kiba sets the table with steak, pork, ham, a few large bowls of rice, several large bowls of ramen as well with potatoes that are steaming. "Dig in rodent, I didn't poison it so be greatful." Rigby stares at the food eyes wide as he begins to eat.

Mordecai and Rigby though at seperate places are doing the same thing, eat anything on the table. They gorge on the food smiling, they take several serving sizes as they eat panting. Though with Mordecai, Shin helps him lovingly as he helps feed and rubs his belly so he won't develope a stomachache, on the otherhand Kiba just growls at Rigby when he whines about his stomache saying stuff like, "That's what you get for not pacing yourself." As well as, "Your not going to stop kid till all this is eaten, house rules you follow it or else, don't let me kindness be for nothing rodent." Also another comment like this, "Shut up with the whining kid I hate whiners who can't handle their food!"

For Mordecai when a large soda keg was brought up Shiba would help him chug it making sure he won't gag at the amount being poured in, for RIgby when he tries to chug he spills a lot making Kiba upset growling. Desert was brought in being a cake for Mordecai yet for Rigby was a huge bowl of ice cream. Mordecai smirks happily eating the cake happily but for Rigby who refused to eat made Kiba very upset as he stuffs his face with the ice cream. "Stop being a crybaby over a god damn stomachache punk."

At the end of Mordecai's dinner he burps loudly it almost shook all the plates on the table leaving him satisfied with the large meal, the fathers claps smiling as Shin takes him up to his bed room to rub down the large distending belly that he has gained through the large meal. "Thanks Shin, your really a great boy friend you know." Shin smiles happily kissing his beak as helps remove his clothes pushing him into the shower as he undresses to join in. In the shower they make out lovingly as the grind their bellies onto each other's panting.

At Rigby he growns holding his distended gut growling up to Kiba. "What the heck is wrong with you!? Who forces people to eat ice cream and yells at them to eat more!" "I do your just a kid who can't handle a man sized meal is all." Growling Rigby sits away from him. "Your sick you know that?" In response Kiba pins him down growling their lips almost meeting as his eyes glaring like daggers piercing down towards his eyes. "I can do so much more to you that you can even think about rodent, I can kill you or even attempt what those bratty hyenas couldn't do face it your just my bitch!" RIgby glares at him. "Then why have you not tried yet huh?!" They glare as Kiba growls, "Damn it." Before Rigby can react his eyes widens feeling Kiba kissing his lips, at first he wanted to scream and punch him till he began to kiss back.

Kiba lays back in his chair after parting from the kiss rubbing his head. "You see why now kid, it's cause I grew a god damn crush on you, in my eyes your repeating the same god damn mistakes me and my brother had done when we were kids...I envy you in honesty." He wipes a tear in his eyes away cursing once more as Rigby steps up. "Hey stop crying calm down." Kiba glares to the coon before looking away. "The door is there, if you wish to leave take it, if you wish to stay the night you have the couch.

Rigby nuzzles him smiling. "What about the same bed as you?" Kiba blushes as he smirks. "Fine, but your gonna take a bath first, you reak like garbage." Rigby's eyes widens at the word bath as he drags him to it.


End file.
